


Sweater Weather

by second_hand_heaven



Category: DCU
Genre: Cold Weather, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sharing Clothes, Sweaters, stealing clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/second_hand_heaven/pseuds/second_hand_heaven
Summary: "Why is it so cold?" Bruce says, rubbing his hands together in an attempt to warm them up. Emphasis on attempt, since he barely can feel his fingertips. Gotham gets cold in the winter, sure, he's used to that. But he's also used to wearing thick coats and gloves and scarves in Gotham's freezing weather. All his training, all his worldly experience, and Bruce Wayne still hates the cold.





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely Andro who requested "here take my sweater" for superwonderbat

 

"Why is it so cold?" Bruce says, rubbing his hands together in an attempt to warm them up. Emphasis on attempt, since he barely can feel his fingertips. Gotham gets cold in the winter, sure, he's used to that. But he's also used to wearing thick coats and gloves and scarves in Gotham's freezing weather. All his training, all his worldly experience, and Bruce Wayne still hates the cold.    
  
Clark turns to Bruce, eyebrow quirked in annoyance. "It's Kansas, and three days before Christmas. Of course it's going to be cold. What did you expect?"   
  
What did he expect, really? The farm landscape was mostly covered in white, and the areas that weren't were boggy with melted slush. Bruce might just be a city kid, but snow on a farm didn't compute. Farms were always sunny, green and gold, depending on the season, never white, and never this goddamn cold.    
  
"I thought I wouldn't be freezing to death walking between the house and the goddamn barn," Bruce grumbles. The air is cold, but it's the wind that's the real hellion here, it's maw attacking any exposed skin it can find. Bruce tries to use Diana or Clark's bodies as windbreaks, but nothing works, the wind keeps finding a new angle.    
  
"We told you to pack warmer clothes," Diana says, in a tone that would be condescending if he didn't know any better. She keeps glancing over at him, obviously concerned. It's endearing, but Bruce ignores it. He's fine, he'll be fine. The walk will do him good, and maybe he can convince Clark and Diana to warm him up once they finally make it to the woodshed.    
  
It's the only thought that keeps Bruce moving forward. "Neither of you actually feel the cold." Ridiculous aliens and Amazons with their ridiculous powers.    
  
"So what would we know, right?" Clark smirks as Bruce continues to shiver. Smug bastard.    
  
The Kents had invited them to spend the lead up to Christmas at the farm, and being their first Christmas together, Bruce had accepted. Christmas wasn't something Bruce particularly cared for, except for Alfred or the kids' sakes, but an excuse to spend time with Diana, Clark and his family, Bruce would take it. He'd be home Christmas Eve to spend time with his kids, given, of course, that they would be home. At least Cassandra and Dick could be counted on to make an appearance, and of course Alfred. He was the reason the Waynes first started celebrating Christmas, a fragrant fir tree strung with lights alongside their heirloom menorah.    
  
The farm was pretty cosy, a fire crackling away in both the kitchen and the living room. It's cozy, lovely really, but there is next to no privacy in the house. Bruce is used to having corridors and corridors of space between himself and his own father figure, so having Clark's mother the next room over? Hardly the most intimate of settings. Which was why Bruce, Diana, and Clark were all heading out in this terrible weather to fetch some more logs for the fire. Clark could have done it in less than a second, Diana almost as quick, but no, Bruce had insisted on coming to help. He'd hoped for a quickie, but the weather, and his lovers, seemed to have other ideas.    
  
Diana stops walking and frowns at him, not missing the way another shiver wracks his body. "Go back inside, my love." They're still a few yards away from the barn and the woodshed, and Bruce feels his toes protest at the lack of movement.    
  
"I'm not cold," Bruce says, shivering in only a shirt and black slacks.    
  
Clark sighs, hands coming to the hem of his own sweater. Why he's wearing one is beyond Bruce, his last few brain cells seemingly frozen over. "Here, take my sweater."    
  
Bruce barely contains an eye roll. "I'm fine." He is not, but he hates admitting that, even to Diana and Clark.    
  
Clark ignores him, tangling himself in the offending garment in an effort to get it off. Bruce does roll his eyes at that, and is pleased to find that his eyeballs haven't frozen stiff in one spot. "Here," Clark says, handing the sweater over. "Take the damn sweater."   
  
So Bruce takes the damn sweater. He runs his fingers over the fine knit of the sweater. Impossibly soft, though it's something other than cashmere. He sneaks a peak at the label and frowns. This sweater must cost more than Clark's whole apartment, judging by the brand name. Where on Earth would Clark get something like this? "This isn't your sweater," he says, watching Clark's face.   
  
"No," Clark flushes, but it's not due to the cold. "I borrowed it from Diana," he shrugs.   
  
Bruce turns to Diana. She's much more likely to afford something like this, but it seems odd. It's a man's sweater, though that's unlikely to deter her from buying something she liked. Still, it seems unlike her.    
  
Diana turns to Clark sheepishly. "I borrowed it from Bruce's closet," she says, and everything falls into place.    
  
"That's my sweater," he says indignantly, still staring at it in his hand.    
  
Clothing thieves. He's dating a pair of clothing thieves. They could have just asked him, not that he truly minds. He could have bought them whatever clothes they wanted, but no, they wanted his. He doesn't quite know how to process that. But this is what their relationship has come to, he thinks, stealing one another's clothes, sharing them like their clothes belong to one communal wardrobe. It's so... domestic. What next, they'll be cooking breakfast together in their underwear, or visiting each other's parents for the holidays? 

Oh.     
  
"All the more reason to wear it," Clark says, but Bruce makes no move to put it on.    
  
Clark sighs and takes the sweater from Bruce's grasp. Bruce is about to protest, when he realises what Clark has planned. Oh no. Bruce makes a break for it, dodging and weaving through the snow as his lovers chase him. "You'll never take me alive!" he grins, victorious for a moment, before Diana's strong arms engulf him in a tight embrace. "No!" Bruce is helpless as Diana holds his fidgeting limbs still. Clark pulls the sweater over Bruce's head, laughing as it rumples Bruce's hair. Together, Diana and Clark manage to wrangle Bruce's arms through the sleeves, pulling his hands past the cuffs.    
  
"Happy?" Bruce grunts, but he's thankful for the warmth. The heat of Clark's body still lingers in the weave of the knit.    
  
"Absolutely." Diana ruffles Bruce's hair with her free hand, before cupping his cheek briefly. He blames the warmth of her hand, not the sentiment of her touch, for the way he leans into her. Not only have they domesticated him, they've turned him into an utter sap. Bruce can't bring himself to mind.   
  
Clark disappears for a brief moment, coming back with an armful of chopped wood, the perfect size for the fireplaces. With his other hand, he takes Bruce's frozen fingers and warms them with his own. "Come on," Clark says, stupid grin spread across his lips, "Ma will be waiting."   
  
They're still holding Bruce's hands, warmth spilling from their skin to his, as they make their way back to the house. 

 

_ FIN _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. Comments and Kudos are always welcome!
> 
> Feel free to come chat with me at my [tumblr](http://second-hand-heaven.tumblr.com/)
> 
> -Nova xx


End file.
